moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zahdia deZairys
Zahdia deZairys is a young woman, and so her life has much ahead to flesh out as she matures and grows. Her family bears a weighty background but that is really negligible to her personal story. She will be more influenced by her interactions with other people she meets on Azeroth. Physically she is shorter than the average Sin'dorei, golden haired and with emerald eyes that have gold flecks within their glow. She is a fledgling ranger with a mind bent on teaching her parents and her lover's parents a lesson. She travels constantly with a silvery-white wolf with eyes that have the same green glow that is natural to the Sin'dorei race. Zahdia calls her wolf companion "Lepi". Also of note is that the heir to House deFafnyr, LePinger deFafnyr, has gone missing. Prelude The backdrop for this story extends 11 real-life years beginning with a character named Eisabeau Willows who found a full length mirror in a hidden room in High Keep castle in Norrath (EQ1). The mirror opens a portal, to where…depends on the angle of the sun when its light strikes the surface of the glass, thus different times of days will open a portal to different (gaming) worlds. According to the storyline, 900 years ago, a wave of Eisabeau’s descendants went through this mirror to travel to other worlds, setting up branches of House deFafnyr across the (gaming) universe, each sharing the same quest and if any of them completed that quest, they were to report back to the original House deFafnyr to share the result with all of the House deFafnyr branches across all the worlds. One more thing in common with all the deFafnyrs is when they went forth, they each brought with them cuttings from the original vines of the deFafnyr Vineyards that grew in the Karanas of Norrath. This has been played out through a dozen mmorpg’s across a decade of player years. Now while this is backstory to the current character's ancestors, it is merely very minor plot device to tie all my characters over the years together. It has no bearing on the current character. It is the history of her ancestors only. This character will be played completely to match WoW lore and is as much an Azerothian as any other race that's *cough draenei spaceship*landed here. There are no vampires, lychans or other worldly skeletons in Zahdia's closet. Zahdia is basically very simple. The current incarnation's background The deFafnyr clan, centuries ago, set up their vineyards. They lived, prospered, procreated. Now, the deFafnyr vineyards and wineries are a matter of pride, power and greed in any branch of the family. The fact that a neighboring land baron was able to take the vineyards from them due to politics and bedding the right noble house has been the source of a major family feud between the deFafnyr’s and their neighbors, the deZairys house. The deFafnyr’s have been fighting for the last five generations to get their vineyards back, and in the meantime have been surviving on what was once their back-up production of fine whisky which is now, without their beloved vineyards, their main source of money and thus bargaining power. House deZairys of course renamed the deFafnyr plantation “deZairys Vineyards” when they took possession of it. In the current generation, House deFafnyr and House deZairys are still at war, at least the heads of the households are. The heirs of each have grown up, once scowling at each other over their fences as children, then falling in love. That love was discovered and the old grandmother and witch of house deZairys turned the deFafnyr heir LePinger, into a white wolf, one who faithfully travels everywhere now with his love, the deZairy’s heir Zahdia, while their parents continue to wage war with each other. It is a simple tale really, of a simple girl with no nobility, just a girl traveling with her loved one, looking for a way to break the curse to return him from a wolf to a man, and looking to put an end to their family's centuries old feud. The story continues from here… Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde